


you're dynamite

by neverdreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, burning down the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverdreams/pseuds/neverdreams
Summary: There are two things one should know about Lee Hongbin:1. He is a self certified mess, and2. He has a raging crush on one Kim Wonshik.





	you're dynamite

Hongbin regrets a lot of things- for example, not buying the denim jacket he saw yesterday because Hakyeon said it was ugly, or skipping that one anatomy lecture that would’ve helped him get a slightly better average at the end of first year.

But. None of his regrets even come close to how much he regrets agreeing to move in with Wonshik for his second year at university. It’s not a _regret_ , per se, more a bad decision. Not because Wonshik is a bad person, far from it, but Hongbin cannot take how absolutely adorable he is.

Adorable? Who uses that word anyway? Hongbin cringes.

The front door slamming brings Hongbin out of his gloomy internal monologue, and back to the open fridge door. He doesn’t know why he’d opened it – it’s as empty as it was when he checked it an hour ago. There’s some butter and a tupperware of the chicken rice they’d had two days ago, but nothing that could be made into a meal.

"Hey, Hongbin! I bought dinner-" 

Hongbin closes the fridge door with relief. In comes Wonshik, his guardian angel, holding two boxes of steaming pizza and the smell alone has Hongbin praising all the gods he can name. He smiles, bashfully – it should be illegal for one man to look so good – and busies himself setting the table, leaving Hongbin to bring out the fizzy drinks. A few minutes of rustling and clinking later and the two sit opposite each other at their small dining table, pizza ready, drinks ready. It’s become something of a routine, really. Every Sunday evening they sit at their table and talk; catch up and enjoy each other’s company. Hongbin especially savours these evenings (but he’d never tell Wonshik that) because their schedules are so different, and so even though they live in the same house, they can go days without speaking face to face. Even if it’s just eating pizza, even if they’re just sitting at their old, fraying dining table that is slightly unbalanced, it’s perfect in all the right ways and Hongbin loves it. 

Ah, dear. Add another tally to the ever-growing list of Hongbin’s Sappy Thoughts. 

They chat mindlessly. Wonshik has begun uploading his songs to Soundcloud, despite numerous protests not to (mainly from Hakyeon, who threatened to disown him), while managing to (just about) keep on top of his composition assignments and physics problem sheets. This fact goes onto the List of Reasons Why Wonshik is Amazing at #12: he studies theoretical physics with a minor in composition, while managing to have somewhat of a social life. This is in stark contrast to Hongbin, the vet med student, who is currently flailing through his second year with too much Overwatch and too little studying and human interaction. Aside from Wonshik, of course. 

The pizza soon finishes and Wonshik takes the plates, intending to wash up. A flash of panic and dread rushes into Hongbin’s mind, bringing with it memories of the last time Wonshik washed the dishes. It had taken ages to sweep away all the shards and even longer to console Wonshik, who had described himself as ‘a failure of an adult’. And those were new plates. They would definitely be eating from tupperware boxes if they lost these plates. 

And so Hongbin stands up and moves to the sink. He takes the scourer and plate from a surprised (yet relieved) Wonshik, who merely pouts. It’s a very cute pout, in Hongbin’s opinion. 

“Just because I broke the plates that one time...” 

Hongbin sighs. A deep sigh. “One time is enough for me to be wary for the rest of the year, honestly.” 

Wonshik actually has the cheek to look offended and puts his hand over his heart in mock-horror. “Your words wound me, dear Hongbin.” 

He has to turn back to the sink to hide the growing blush on his cheeks, while simultaneously cursing his brain for being so weak. How one word could turn him into a bumbling mess he would never know. Their silence is comfortable, and although Wonshik has a very long list of better things to be doing right now (Hongbin knows, it’s stuck to the fridge), he stays, and he watches. 

Once the dishes are stacked on the drying rack, Hongbin turns to leave but Wonshik calls out to him.

“Yeah?”

His posture is uncertain, as if he’s about to ask something of Hongbin that he might disagree with.

“You’ve been really stressed recently, I was just wondering if you wanted a massage? Taekwoon says I’m really good.”

Hongbin’s mind screams out all the reasons why this would be a Very Bad Idea, but he’s always listened to his heart, which is telling him to go straight for it. So he sits on the rickety kitchen stool and closes his eyes. Wonshik’s hands fall onto his shoulders, large and firm. He starts to knead out all the knots and Hongbin murmurs happily. It feels like all his worries are being taken away with each roll.

(Maybe they are.)

He works his way down to the shoulder blades, slower and softer here, careful movements. It’s almost intimate how slow Wonshik is going, as if he wants to rid Hongbin of all his pain. He stops and brings his hands to Hongbin’s left arm, lifting it up and then putting it back down.

“Is this part of the massage?”

Up again. “If you want it to be…?”

Hongbin smiles and nods, so Wonshik works on his hand. It tickles, but it’s also relaxing, how Wonshik strokes his fingers and his palm. By this point, Hongbin is sure Wonshik has no idea what he’s doing, but the sentiment is nice anyway. And it gives him a chance to compose himself, because Wonshik is essentially holding his hand and it’s the greatest feeling ever. Hongbin is far past the point of return, lost in Having Feelings for Wonshik Land.

_Gaming squad, 3 online_

21:11 bin boi: sos help  
21:12 hulk: did u have another gay panic  
21:12 jyan: evening hoes whats up  
Binnie and gay panic ? match made in heaven  
21:13 bin boi: fuck you both this is serious  
21:13 hulk: yeah ok but essentially it’s about ur angst for wonshik and how he’ll never love u  
21:13 bin boi: look,,, i did not come here to be attacked by my own clansmen  
Men of culture like myself, who appreciate good games, should not be roasting me like a pig upon a rotating spit  
21:15 hulk: idk what u mean this is mild compared to my actual roasts  
Mayhaps you would call it a gentle grill  
21:16 jyan: is there acc a problem or  
Highkey have an essay to do  
21:17 hulk: duck ur essay  
21:17 jyan: quack quack bitch this is an important essay  
21:18 bin boi: jaehwan i know you’re not a dumbass, the essay can wait  
21:19 hulk: you dickhead i felt the indirect and disrespect from here  
Just because im enjoying my life as a student to the max,,  
21:20 jyan: if you call enjoying your life as a student dying from alcohol poisoning then shrug emoji  
21:21 bin boi: its been 10 minutes why are you like this  
Anyways this goes beyond gay panic i have fully ascended  
21:21 jyan: explificate  
21:22 bin boi: wonshik brought dinner home and gave me a back massage after and it was so?? Intimatenfkskdjfna god save me  
21:23 hulk: and u didn’t suck his dick? Scandalous  
21:24 bin boi: i am a man of class  
21:24 hulk: debatable  
21:24 jyan: debatable  
And anyway im classy and suck dick what’s your point  
21:25 bin boi: yes but you suck random dick not your best friend’s thats awkward  
21:26 hulk: i mean  
21:27 bin boi: oh for fuck’s sake  
21:26 hulk: he has nice lips and we were drunk and he offered! I wasn’t gonna say no was i  
21:28 bin boi: oh my god shut up i don’t need that mental image  
21:29 jyan: it was a one time thing if it makes u feel better  
21:30 bin boi: it really doesn’t  
21:31 hulk: i really don’t see why you don’t just ask him out instead of pining to the gc every other day  
21:32 bin boi: excuse me i limit myself to twice a week  
And i have to live with him ffs that could get so awkward  
Imagine looking him in the eyes knowing our friendship is gone  
Now im shook thanks lads  
21:35 jyan: omfg binnie just come over and we can talk about this rationally  
U too @hulk

Twenty minutes later Hongbin is punching in Jaehwan’s number into the flat main door. It buzzes once, twice, three times before someone answers, and that someone happens to be Sanghyuk.

“Hongbin, is that you?” 

He sighs. It’s been a long night. “No, it’s the pizza delivery man.”  
The door buzzes again to signal it’s open, and Hongbin is sure he heard something like ‘pizza would’ve been better’ but he’s too frazzled to think about it for long. Jaehwan lives in one of the nicer apartment complexes in town, with his friend that goes to that one really famous drama school, and even walking inside makes Hongbin feel poor. He dings the lift up to the fourteenth floor and takes a moment to take a look at himself in the mirror. His hair sticks out from all angles and his clothes are rumpled, a clear sign he’s been tossing and turning in bed. In short, Lee Hongbin is a mess, but what’s new? The lift door slides open and Jaehwan’s flat is merely a few steps away. Hongbin holds down the bell for a few seconds, and upon hearing Jaehwan’s screams to ‘shut the fuck up, you bitch’, holds it down again. Then the door flies open, Sanghyuk behind it, a sour look on his face. He starts walking back to the living room without so much as a greeting and Hongbin chuckles. He does love these two. 

“Hey, is that any way to treat your elder?” 

“Hyung threw both of his slippers at me because your bitchass couldn’t keep your finger off the bell! I’m in no mood for formalities,” Sanghyuk whines. 

“Good evening, lovely Hongbin! I’ve missed you,” Jaehwan’s voice sings through the hallway as Hongbin toes off his shoes. 

In fairness, it has been quite a while since he’s met up with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Mainly because he talked to them on their group chat and gamed with them at least twice a week, which, in his eyes, qualifies as enough social activity. Hongbin walks into the living room, the most extravagant room in the flat – ceiling to floor windows, plush sofas, polished floor, the whole works. Jaehwan sits on the floor with Sanghyuk, and Hongbin feels like he’s walked into an intervention, which perhaps is true but doesn’t make him feel any better about it. Jaehwan’s patting at the ground for him to sit, so he sits. 

It’s silent for a minute. Hongbin is avoiding eye contact with the other two even though he’s the reason they’re all here like this – but it’s just a bit awkward, really. His angst over Wonshik is no new thing, but what happened tonight has amplified all his feelings tenfold. Jaehwan claps, seemingly to end the silence.

“So, Binnie, are you planning to do anything about this situation? Me and Hyukkie are good with plans,” Jaehwan begins, a smile upon his face. A snarky one, at that.

Hongbin sighs. “What am I supposed to do? We live together. Together as friends,” he hisses

“Friends can become lovers,” Sanghyuk pipes up.

“Thanks for that, Hyuk.”

“I mean, he’s not wrong,” Jaehwan adds, “we can set something up. Like, locking you in a room together – that always seems to work in the movies.”

“No offense, hyung, but there’s a reason why you only see it in the movies and not in real life.”

Another sigh. Hongbin is really grateful for his friends, he is, but they never get anything solved. His eyes roam to the windows, lazily, and stare onto the skyline. Dots of colour that blur after minutes of mindless chatter, courtesy of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. His mind fogs. What he feels for Wonshik… is strange. He feels like a teenager falling in love for the first time; butterflies and stuttering and all. He wants to do something about it, namely tell Wonshik, but the possible consequences have him reeling, and-

Like a Cat begins blaring obnoxiously in the background, cutting off the conversation. Hongbin pales. That’s his phone, and his custom ringtone for Wonshik, although why Wonshik would be calling at this hour he doesn’t know. Hongbin swipes to answer the call, and Wonshik’s panicked voice connects almost instantly.

“Hongbin? You there? I know you’re probably busy but thanks for picking up I think I may have burnt the kitchen I’m so sorry I got really bad cravings for garlic bread of all things but then the oven started smoking-”

Hongbin is up and out before Wonshik has time to finish explaining, leaving the other two shocked in the living room. He toes his shoes on and gives a silent prayer up to the gods, wondering what he’d done so wrong in his past life to have to deal with this. They needed the kitchen to cook, and the landlord would not be pleased to know that it had burnt down, so for both their sakes Hongbin hopes Wonshik is exaggerating. He’s still on the line, and so Hongbin tries (and fails) to calm him down, reassure him that it’ll be okay.

By the time he gets back it’s nearing 11. Luckily for him, they live on the first floor, so it’s only a matter of bounding up one set of stairs before he sees Wonshik pacing outside the flat. His face lights up the moment he sees Hongbin, and it’s enough for his heart to flutter a little. But. To the matter at hand.

“Is it safe to go in, or will we die?”

Wonshik considers. “The fire alarm went off, but I hit it aggressively with a tea towel until it stopped, so I think it’s okay?”

Hongbin turns his key in the lock and takes a step in. It does smell strongly of burnt food, but when he gets to the kitchen, nothing seems to be on fire or damaged. He sighs for the umpteenth time this evening. 

“You didn’t have to call me, you know? Everything’s fine,” Hongbin says with a wary smile.

“I know, and I spent a while thinking whether to call you or not, but you’re the first person that came to mind. It had to be you.”  
The last sentence puts a blush on Hongbin’s face. It’s so brazenly affectionate that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and stutters, “Well then, I’m glad you did. I’ll remake the garlic bread and we can share?”

It seems Wonshik isn’t done, though. “Like, even though you didn’t have to come back, you could’ve let me deal with it alone, you rushed all the way here and you’re even making me garlic bread. You really are amazing, Lee Hongbin,” and Hongbin can hear the grin in Wonshik’s voice.

Oh, he’s fucked. There are too many nice words and Hongbin feels his soul leaving his body. Of course, it’s probably just Wonshik being himself and oblivious, but there’s something in Hongbin telling him that Wonshik feels the same as he does.  
But. The time isn’t right. One of these days, he’ll tell Wonshik, and hopefully he’ll feel the same way. For now, Hongbin is content to eat slightly charred garlic bread in a slightly smoky kitchen with a very handsome man called Kim Wonshik.


End file.
